


Velvet

by dogheaven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW Art, Original Art, Pegging, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, mentions of dysphoria, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogheaven/pseuds/dogheaven
Summary: He rolls his hips and groans and Kravitz breathes a soft laugh, holding Taako by his shoulders and pressing a kiss to the elf’s cheek. “Would you like to start?”





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> this is projection 101 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> -i use different names for Kravitz's genitalia, be wary if that may trigger dysphoria  
> -also mentions of self harm if you squint

“ _ This  _ is what you meant by a ‘gift’?” 

Despite his incredulous tone, Taako revels in the dark blush that spreads over Kravitz’s cheeks and over his ears. His eyebrows knit together in perhaps flustered confusion as he holds the silicone length in his hands, testing its heft and handling it as if it were a fragile baby bird. Taako grins at his flushed face, tongue poking out to lick at his lips in just the slightest suggestion of teasing. “Yep.” 

Kravitz blinks blankly at him, his blush deepening even more if possible as his gaze wanders slowly back down to the dick in his hands. He starts to put it back in the cheesy little gift box Taako had given it to him in, and Taako presses forward, kisses him sweetly and cups his jaw with one hand. 

He feels Kravitz loosen, relax, scooting foward so he’s halfway in Taako’s lap and their hands are intertwined together in their laps. His lips are a little chapped and taste sweet like the fruit juice he’d had with his breakfast. Taako pulls back to kiss his cheekbone at the mole there and he presses the sides of their faces together, the temperature difference almost startling. He doesn’t think he wants to see Kravitz’s face as he talks:

“It’s, uh, only if you want it, y’know? We don’t have to--to use it if you’re not comfy with it. It’s not a big deal to me, like, just being in bed with you, my guy-- it’s, like, uh, it’s awesome?”

They hadn’t been doing this long, perhaps four months  _ at best _ of Seriously Dating and only a few weeks of sex itself beyond heavy petting, the two of them giggling and laughing through fumbling and awkward touches -- Taako had loved it even more each time. He really  _ liked  _ Kravitz and really  _ liked  _ how their relationship was going (his head refused to think about the other “L” word like there was a thick brick wall blocking him off from it), and really wanted to keep at it -- 

It was just that Kravitz didn’t have much of a way to top him, and the idea of it had been plaguing him for a  _ while  _ now. 

Taako feels Kravitz smile against his cheek at his rambling and cool lips kiss his jaw, his jugular, his clavicle, slow and soft. “It’s-- yeah, I’d like to try it, I think.” 

Taako can’t ignore the stirring in his groin at that and he lets out a satisfied groan as he leans into Kravitz, pressing him back into the bed as their mouths meet again and Kravitz pulls him around his waist, pressing his crotch against Kravitz’s, between his legs as close as he can get. He  _ knows  _ Kravitz can feel the start of a hard-on pressing against him if that lapse against his mouth is any indication. 

Kravitz’s lips part and their tongues lap at each other gently, and Taako can now ignore how  _ weird  _ lukewarm spit feels in his mouth as he tugs at the hem of Kravitz’s shirt, hands trailing up his hipbones and squeezing at his sides, at the soft give flesh around his ribs. He pulls away from Kravitz’s lips for just a moment, long enough to purr breathlessly at him:

“Chest?”

“Ah, not tonight.” 

“Gotcha.” His hands slide back down, kneading the soft bit of belly hair he has trailing from his navel. Kravitz groans, tilting his head back and his hips up, and Taako can already feel the warmth between them. He grins, moving forward long enough to lick a strip from his clavicle to his temporal, biting at the soft bit of skin behind his ear. Kravitz huffs against him, chest swelling between them. “Pants?”

Taako mumbles an affirmation and pulls away long enough for them to fumble their way out of their clothes -- Kravitz just his bottoms and Taako everything. Now naked at the foot of the bed, he grins at Kravitz, his hands running up from his own thighs (ignoring the scars there) to his chest, palming at his nipples. He wiggles his hips teasingly and his tail follows, twitching. “Like what you see, handsome?” 

Kravitz smiles softly back at him, sitting up on his elbows. “Always.” 

Butterflies erupt in Taako’s belly at the absolute  _ sincerity  _ in his voice and he tries to ignore the way it makes his own heart flutter, instead crawling closer on his hands and knees so their faces are parallel. He bends down and kisses him again, tongues trailing, and Kravitz reaches up to brush gently at the arc of Taako’s ears. They twitch. 

“Can I?” 

“Yeah, just -- start out slow, y’know?” 

Kravitz makes a noise of affirmation and continues his ministrations, fingers tickling a gentle trail up the elf’s ears, his nails bumping softly against the hanging bits of gold and jewels. Taako buries his slowly reddening face into Kravitz’s neck, stifling his little whimpers as chills run down his arms and heat runs into his groin as Kravitz gradually works up to  _ rubbing  _ at the cartilage, even as they twitch rythmically in his hands. 

They both jump a little when Taako’s now-very-hard length bumps into Kravitz’s thigh and he grins at Taako, licking his lips a little. “Feel good, love?” 

Taako’s ears flick back against his head and he rolls his eyes good-naturedly but doesn’t offer up a snide remark. Instead, he reaches between them and cups at Kravitz, who’s really starting to warm up from the stimulation, the soft curls surrounding his entrance soaked damp. He lets out a soft noise at the contact but gives Taako a look. “I thought-- I thought  _ I  _ was gonna top tonight.” 

“Well, sure,” Taako says, “But, like, we gotta get you warmed up first. Still want you to have fun, kemosabe.” 

Kravitz relents at that and leans back on his elbows to watch Taako’s hand, offering up a hitched breath every now and then as Taako palms into his cock, now hard and wet and warm against his hand. He presses his hips up against Taako as he tweaks the swollen shaft of it between two knuckles and Taako smiles at him, kisses his hip. “Cool if I use my mouth?” 

“I-- yeah, of course.” 

Taako settles down onto his belly, his tail flicking happily against his bare legs, and leans into Kravitz. 

For a long time, Kravitz had been cagey when it came to sex -- Taako had assumed it was just shy virginity, but after a long talk Taako’s heart had broken hearing Kravitz’s real explanation -- he’d been afraid Taako wouldn’t be interested in him in terms of coitus and genitalia. 

Taako knew he was gay, and knew Kravitz was gay-- why was there an issue?  _ How  _ could there be an issue with  _ lovely _ ,  _ beautiful _ ,  _ soft  _ Kravitz? It was basically impossible -- he’d have wanted to get into his pants no matter what Kravitz was packing (Taako had told him as much). 

Kravitz keens above him as Taako breathes down onto him, wet and flushed a beautiful red. Taako licks slowly, laps at him in teasing strokes from his entrance to his cock, lingering with his tongue flat against the hood. He stays like that for a long moment, unmoving and hot against him, until Kravitz rolls his hips with a high whine and Taako grins and delves in deeper, eating him out in earnest. He knows by now what Kravitz likes, varying from long, gentle strokes against his labia at first ‘till he’s worked up, and then progressing into deep, slow sucks on his clit. 

His thighs tremble on either side of Taako’s head with each long work of his jaw, and Taako pulls back for a moment to tickle his tongue side-to-side against the head, flicking it and making Kravitz squeeze his head between his legs. 

Taako presses a kiss to the juncture of his hip and leg. “Close?” 

He hears Kravitz breathe a soft laugh above him. “Not really, but. Feels good.” 

Taako grins at his honesty and sits up on his haunches, his wrist rolling to idly work his length in his hand, lazily teasing the pleasure out of himself. His eyes rove over Kravitz’s half-naked body until their eyes meet. “You wanna start?” 

He  _ sees  _ Kravitz react at that, his hips twitching in just the slightest hint of interest. His cheeks, matching his eyes now in redness, flit down to the strap-on before he blinks up at Taako apologetically, the slightest bit of uncertainty apparent in the tightening around his eyes. “I… have no idea what I’m doing.” 

Taako lets out an unnattractive snort, leaning over Kravitz to his bedside table, digging in the top drawer for the little corked bottle of lube. “I’ll take care of it,” he offers. Kravitz kisses his shoulder in thanks. 

He could have cast Prestidigitation on his hand, but he enjoys giving Kravitz a little show as he leans back on his elbows, legs spread open as his fingers wander lower, stroking himself a few times on his way down to his hole.

Kravitz’s breath hitches as he watches Taako press his pointer finger in slowly to the first knuckle, working himself loose with the slowest movements. He brings his other hand up to stroke at his cock to distract himself from the sting. 

They sit quietly like that, Taako gently stretching himself open as Kravitz sits across from him, his hands wandering down to stroke at his clit as he watches Taako, breath hitching whenever he sees him manage to fit another digit inside (and if that encouraged Taako to put on  _ more  _ of a show, then, he didn’t mind). 

Rhythmically, Taako slides into the tight ring, rolling his hips to work himself deeper inside, groaning low in his belly as he crooks the digits, watching Kravitz for every little reaction. He hadn’t ever seen Taako likes this -- open and spread-legged and vulnerable, and it sends a little thrill into Taako’s belly thinking that it’s  _ Kravitz  _ seeing him like this. 

Once he’s worked in three fingers comfortably, Taako snaps his fingers and cleans off his overworked hand, letting his bony knees clack together as his legs close.

Kravitz is on him immediately, kissing him with his tongue and teeth, hands moving up to comb into his hair. Taako lets out a startled whimper, pulling him closer around his middle and tugging lightly at his braids. He bites into Kravitz’s ample lower lip, sucking it into his mouth with a  _ pop. _

_ _

They part, both breathing hard, Taako’s cock pressed between them against Kravitz’s pubic bone. He pulls Kravitz closer by his ass, the friction of having something to grind against perfect against him.

He rolls his hips and groans and Kravitz breathes a soft laugh, holding Taako by his shoulders and pressing a kiss to the elf’s cheek. “Would you like to start?” 

Taako nods, his boyfriend’s soft, gentle tone roving straight through him and settling into his belly as he leans back against the pillows, watching Kravitz fumble with the straps of the harness for a moment before getting it, tightening the buckles against his hips. 

Once it’s on, Kravitz pauses, his hands sort of jumping away like he had burned himself. He looks down at the cock now hanging out between his legs, glancing at his reflection in the mirror of Taako’s room. He shifts side to side a little, looking at himself from different angles. He’s trying to hide his big, goofy smile, his dimples denting his cheeks, with little luck. 

“Lookin’ good, cutie,” Taako says, smiling fondly at him. Kravitz smiles back, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. With it pulled out and away from his torso, it hides the gentle curve of his breasts, and although the color of the dildo doesn’t quite match Kravitz’s skin, the way his loose shirt hides the straps of the harness makes him look --  _ cis,  _ and Taako wishes Kravitz could see himself from this point of view. It makes his heart swell with how  _ happy  _ Kravitz looks with just a piece of plastic between his thighs -- how happy  _ he  _ made Kravitz. 

Taako doesn’t bother covering up his grin. He beckons him closer and Kravitz starts, pausing for a second as he adjusts to the new heft between his legs. 

On the bed, Taako pulls him close to kiss him gently, both working themselves back up to the heat they’d had just a minute before. Taako’s hands cup his boyfriend’s face, hands splayed to grab as much of him as possible. 

Kravitz’s hand comes between them to grip at Taako’s length, squeezing the base and then up to the tip. His thumb runs to gather the precum dribbling there and uses it as a makeshift lube, working Taako back up to hardness. 

Taako groans softly, arching his back, letting Kravitz kiss down his neck and across his chest to one nipple, licking it with that cold tongue. Taako tugs him close by the back of his head. “Suck.” 

He hears Kravitz scoff at his demand but he yields anyway, tongue working to lap at the hardening nub before suckling gently, his teeth biting just when Taako was going to ask him to. 

Taako sighs, content, and Kravitz lavishes attention on him for a few more moments before pulling back, his hand stilling its ministrations against Taako’s cock. “Ready?” 

“For sure, babe.” He grins at Kravitz, pushing his tongue at the gap between his two front teeth. It seems to ease his nerves a little, and Kravitz smiles back before squeezing a little more lube onto his cock ( _ his cock!!)  _ and leaning back on his haunches, pressing around to find Taako’s entrance. 

It takes a moment of fumbling before he finds it, and rests Taako’s thighs over his own as he slowly, slowly begins pressing in. 

He watches Taako intently for any miniscule change in his expression, and when he’s about halfway inside, Taako grips his arm  _ hard _ . 

Kravitz freezes immediately, eyes flying open in panic and ready to pull back out but Taako waves that off, keeping Kravitz in his place with his heels against his back. “I’m good, homie, just, hold on a minute. It’s, uh, it kinda stings.” 

“Yes! of course, whatever you need.” Kravitz looks at him concerned as Taako reaches between them and cast Prestidigitation, slicking himself up as much as he can in the limited space. 

They sit like that for a few more moments before Taako nods , giving the a-okay, and Kravitz shifts his hips so he sinks in the last few inches until they’re hip-to-hip, Taako’s ass sitting in Kravitz’s lap. His tail sprouts awkwardly underneath his thigh, the end of it hanging off the edge of the bed. 

Kravitz kisses his knee. “Are you alright?” 

Taako nods, forcing himself to relax, and gives a hazy sort of smile up at him. “ _ Yeah _ , yeah. Go for it.” 

Kravitz builds himself up, holding Taako’s thighs apart as he watches down between where they’re connected as gives an experimental thrust, lightly groaning at the sensation. Taako looks at him, a puzzled smile on his face. “That feel good for you?” 

Kravitz nods, the heat returning to his cheeks a little. “It, uh, rubs against me. Feels nice.” 

Taako laughs without malice a little at that, and pulls Kravitz down by the hem of his shirt so they’re belly-to-belly and kisses him. “Well, keep goin’ then, my man.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Kravitz rolls his own hips and pulls Taako forward by his, letting out little whimpers as the base end of the dildo grinds against his cock. He pants into Taako’s shoulder, nose mashed up against his hot skin.

After the initial sting of something inside him wears off, Taako enjoys Kravitz’s little noises against his ear and his clumsy thrusts, reaching down between them to tug at his own cock. 

It isn’t very many minutes into it before Kravitz shifts his hips’ positions and finds his prostate. Taako keens, arching his back into the sensation. 

“Oh! Sorry, am I hurting you?” 

“ _ No _ ! No, it -- keep -- keep doing that.” 

Kravitz laughs breathlessly into the crook of his neck before biting the soft skin, sucking a sweet hickey and fucking into him with renewed vigor, ripping a sharp gasp from Taako. “ _ Fuck,  _ Krav,” he pants, “We -- we gotta do this more often.” 

He felt Kravitz smile into his skin and then his free hand comes around to brush his hand aside and wrap around his cock, jerking at him hard. It takes just a few more moments of that, of the sensation of Kravitz inside him and wrapped around him and above him and against him that Taako spills, letting out a sharp as his hips fuck up into Kravitz’s hand. “ _ Kravitz _ , fuck--!”

Dutifully, he keeps fucking him through his orgasm, and eventually pulls out once Taako’s breathing isn’t choked and his cock goes soft against his hip. He’s smiling as he kisses Taako on the nose, knowing to give him a moment alone as he catches his breath and feels less overwhelmed. He takes the dildo to the bathroom, leaving Taako alone for a long moment. 

Boneless, the elf enjoys his afterglow as he listens to water running in the bathroom and then the toilet flushing. 

Kravitz comes back with a warm washcloth. He leans down to kiss the elf on the head, inhaling his scent as his lips linger against his sweaty hair. Taako scoffs, weakly batting at him with sluggish arms. “You’re fuckin’ weird.” 

Kravitz simply smiles warmly at him, running the washcloth up Taako’s belly where most of the mess is. “You love it.” 

Taako scoffs, makes a noncommittal noise, and watches Kravitz finish up with the washcloth and then toss it in the hamper.

He makes grabby motions with his hands as the reaper turns back towards the bed, and wraps himself around him like a spider monkey. Kravitz smiles into his neck and squeezes Taako close, the heat from his naked body soaking into him. 

Taako hums, his hummingbird heart beat slowly returning to normal. “Hey, did you get off?” 

He feels a head shake ‘no’ against him. Pauses. 

“...Want me to eat you out?”

A long beat, and then he feels a nod. 

Taako snorts, then rolls Kravitz onto his back. He kisses his mouth, then the front of his throat, skips over his chest but presses a little one to his navel before settling between his legs. 

Kravitz comes the same way Taako was finding him to always do, with two fingers crooked up inside him and his tongue licking deep and low against his cock, his thighs and belly shaking in little twitches before he offers a weak warning as he peaks and tumbles, hands screwed up in Taako’s hair and holding him tight against his cunt as he rides his mouth. Taako drinks it all in, the feel of Kravitz twitching against his mouth and the pain of his sore jaw and the scratchy blanket under his chin, and he hums as Kravitz comes down from his high. It feels good to be like this, he thinks -- it feels good to do this to someone. To Kravitz.

And when he’s finished, Taako rolls up beside him and kisses him sweetly, offering the musky, slightly salty taste of him to his mouth. 

Kravitz, breathing hiked up as hard as Taako’s had been, kisses his mouth and cheeks and nose and forehead, everywhere he can reach, before pulling him down to rest against his chest. Taako keeps his hands against Kravitz’s waist, listening to a slow (and very faint) heartbeat against one big ear. 

They both catch their breath a little before Kravitz squeezes him around the shoulder. Taako feels a kiss against his ear. “That was nice. Thank you.” 

Taako grins, though Kravitz can’t see it. “Fuck, who knew you’d be a good bottom  _ and  _ top? I really lucked out on the boyf’ lottery here.” 

He feels Kravitz’s belly laugh underneath him, and those damned butterflies come back. He doesn’t feel it in himself to mind  _ too _ much, though, because he feels safe and cozy and sated here, with him. And it’s fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHH i hope it wasn't too bad, i only read through it once to fix typos and Also I Dont Know How To Write Porn 
> 
> let me know if you liked a part though? :0c
> 
> come talk about nasty taakitz and trans kravitz with me at @marziporn on tumblr


End file.
